


You 'Vint Some, You Lose Some

by sailorlotus



Series: Dragon Age drabbles [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Drabble, Gen, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorlotus/pseuds/sailorlotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Iron Bull and Krem make bad puns after training. That's literally it. You're welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You 'Vint Some, You Lose Some

**Author's Note:**

> (the word count lies, I personally counted every word multiple times, it's exactly 100. i know no one else cares, but i do.)

Krem grunted and grumbled as The Iron Bull helped him up off the ground. “I'm calling _bull_ shit,” he said once he was back on his feet.

“Ha! Good one,” Bull laughed, clapping him on the shoulder.

“You cheated. You had to have. I definitely should've had that one.” Krem shook his head, glaring at Bull, though there was no real anger behind the look.

“Heeeeey, don't be a sore loser now. Everyone knows: you 'Vint some, you lose some.” Bull shrugged, biting his cheek to keep from laughing at his own joke.

“Chief...” Krem's voice was low.

“Yeah, Krem?”

“Run.”


End file.
